The Nameless Mustang
by Masami Mistress Of Fire
Summary: The beautiful black mustang who was once a human prince. The stable boy who has almost lost all hope. If brought together, could the boy and the stallion find peace and love in their journey? ON INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: 21, 000 yen

_Marik chortled. "I told you, Atem. You cannot defeat me!"_

_Atem coughed and struggled to stand up. He could barely breath with so much blood in his lungs. His eyes were unfocused but he wouldn't let his enemy win. "Marik! This battle has been going on for too many generations. It will end with your death tonight!"_

_He smirked. "Don't be so sure, prince. Your father was unsuccessful and I'm positive that failure is hereditary in your family."_

_Atem ran forward. He was about to plunge his sword into Marik's chest when a bright light erupted underneath him. He was stopped by a barrier and fell to the ground from the impact. Atem looked down at the insignia below him and gasped. "A morphing spell?! But how!? You can't perform spells this powerful."_

_Marik chuckled. "I wasn't alone, Atem."_

_Another figure appeared behind Marik. "He had me to help him."_

_Atem stood up. "Bakura! You and Marik were working together!?"_

_"Yes." Marik answered. "And with you out of the way, who's left to stop us?"_

_Atem gasped. No! This couldn't be the end!_

"_You know, Atem, I always thought you were wild and untamed. A true mustang among broken ponies." Bakura smirked. He finished saying the incantation and Atem felt his body starting to change. _

_His hair and legs grew longer. His face lengthened and he felt his ears move to the top of his head. His fingers and toes came together and started to become hoofs. _

_Atem's body burned with pain as the transformation became complete. He passed out and fell to his side; cruel victorious laughter surrounded him as he lost all consciousness._

--

That battle, and his defeat, was the last thing Atem remembered. When he woke up, Atem had been taken to a strange land. He was in an infirmary, but it was not one meant for humans. This was a veterinarian's building.

His assumption was confirmed, first by the posters of animal anatomy all over the walls. And second, by the vet himself was coming in to check on him. Slowly, Atem stood up on all fours. He wobbled slightly, not used to the feeling but was able to find his center.

The doctor smiled. "Well, you're awake. That's good." He started checking Atem's vitals. "You're making some excellent progress. You were out of it for such a long time."

Atem grew concerned. _'A long time? How long has it been?'_

He smiled. "I think we can let you go. In fact, I know a family who'd love to have you with them."

--

And from there, Atem had arrived at the Tanaka residence. It was a beautiful stretch of land with a huge mansion. It was incredible! The country air was crisp and clean, a gentle breeze blowing through Atem's mane. This place was gorgeous.

A man ran up to Atem and the doctor. "Kazama-san! I'm glad you're here!"

The doctor, apparently called Kazama, smiled. "Tanaka-san, good morning!"

Tanaka smiled and greeted the doctor. He set his gaze on Atem and gasped. "Kazama-san, he's beautiful! Such a gorgeous horse!"

Kazama smiled. "Yes, he's magnificent. A true mustang, you know. He's very kind and sweet, of course. You're lucky to have him."

Tanaka sighed. "That's why I need to talk to you. I'm afraid that, because my wife is so ill, we won't be able to afford a horse. We had to sell the others and we both agreed not to take this one. I'm sorry, my friend."

Kazama shook his head. "There's no need to apologize. I understand, and I'm sorry to hear about your wife. I hope she gets better."

"Thank you." Tanaka smiled. "I'm going to the market today. Since we aren't moving until tomorrow, I can spare some time to try and sell this one as well."

Kazama smiled and handed Tanaka the reigns of Atem's bridle. "Good luck, my friend. I wish you and your wife well."

Atem's ears flattened. _'Tanaka's wife is sick? That's terrible. I almost wonder if she had the same sickness my mother had . . .'_

Tanaka said goodbye to the doctor and looked at Atem. "You really are beautiful, mustang. I wish we could keep you."

Atem nickered quietly. _'I understand why you can't. I just wish I could understand why this happened to me.'_

From the names that the doctor and his would-be-owner, Atem knew he was on the island called Japan. Kazama had explained to a nurse at the infirmary that Atem was brought here from Egypt because the veterinarians in Japan were some of the best around. No one could figure out what was wrong with Atem so he was sent here.

But what confused him the most is why Bakura would join Marik? They hated each other! But then, what made any sense these days?

Atem was most surprised by the market. Hundreds of people were bustling about, buying and selling a variety of merchandise. Atem's ears flattened again. There was so much noise here. Sellers yelling at people, friends chatting and laughing, overlapping conversations, cartwheels creaking and dogs barking was starting to give him a headache.

Nevertheless, he was amazed at the bustling of people. Desperation and enjoyment from shoppers filled the air. It was so odd. Atem had never been to the market, even in Egypt. He was too busy being the prince to know the life of a commoner.

Tanaka tied Atem's reigns to a rope, putting him in place beside other horses that were being sold. Possible buyers were carefully inspecting the horses, checking for sickness, strength, and if the horse had a weakness of some kind.

The first person to come and inspect Atem watched him with careful eyes. "This one has long legs. He looks strong. He might be good for the races coming up."

Tanaka smiled. "I'm sure he would, sir. He's brand new, you know. Never been used."

"You're selling a horse that you've never even ridden?" The man asked, outraged. "That's bad for business and rude to costumers." He walked away mumbling about Tanaka's rudeness.

Tanaka chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his neck. "I'm not much of a negotiator, am I?"

Atem nickered quietly. _'Not at all. You have to learn how to lie.' _Atem knew how the horse trade worked. Horses that were one solid color were mostly likely to be purebreds. Even the tiniest speck of another color was unacceptable. At least, that's how it worked in his country.

"Oh! Daddy, look at that one!" Atem winced and flattened his ears at the sound of that shrill voice. A young girl, about the age of thirteen, walked up to Atem and started gawking at him. "Isn't he beautiful, daddy?"

Her father sighed. "Yes, dear. He's wonderful."

Tanaka smiled. "This one's a mustang, you know. Freshly caught from the fields."

The father nodded his head. "Yes, he doesn't seem to have a brand on him."

"Daddy, I want this one!" The girl shouted, poking and prodding Atem. The once prince grunted disapprovingly. He didn't like her already.

The father turned to Tanaka. "How much for him?"

Tanaka pondered momentarily. "31, 000 yen."

"21, 000. Not a single yen more." The man bargained.

Tanaka shrugged. "Fair enough. He's yours."

The little girl squealed in delight. "My pony!"

Atem snorted. _'I'm not your pony. I'm not even a horse! I wasn't born like this you know!'_

Tanaka untied Atem and pulled the rope up to allow the horse to leave. "So long, mustang."

The father's brow wrinkled in confusion. "You call him mustang. Doesn't he have a name?"

_'It's Atem, thank you very much.' _He snorted again. This time, the little girl was standing right beside his nose. When he exhaled, a tiny amount of mucus flew onto her dress.

She shrieked. "EW! Daddy, get it off me!"

Atem shook his body, not caring about her dress. _'Spoiled brat. Children are like that because of bad parenting.'_

The father was shocked. "Rude is what we should call him!"

Tanaka shrugged. "Sorry. All sales are final. Besides, I told you he was just taken from the fields. No one's had him long enough for this one to be named."

He grunted. "Fine. Let's go, Hime-chan."

Atem's reigns were attached to the cart Hime and her father rode and they were off. Tanaka waved. "So long, nameless mustang!"

The atmosphere suddenly became awkward. These people, there was something Atem didn't like about them. Not just because the little girl was demanding and rude or that her father was obviously a push over, but there was something more there.

The horse pulling the cart was whipped. "Get up! Get up there! Come on!" He cracked the whip again. "Get up!"

As Atem nickered disapprovingly, it rolled in his throat creating a deep almost growling noise. Now he knew what that something more was.

Still, they carried on through the country. The air was still as crisp as it was at Tanaka's plantation. The terrain was strange to him. Not only because it was a foreign land, but because of the hills and plants that grew here. The muddy trail they followed made his hoofs sink as they walked. The river that flowed just beside them was clean. The mountains were tall and beautiful, and the plants were healthy.

This place was truly beautiful. After traveling up a hill, a group of women on horses were ridding sidesaddle. They wore beautiful dresses and laughed merrily amongst themselves.

One of them greeted Hime's father kindly, but in response he grunted without taking his eyes off the road.

Atem lifted his head in greeting as the girl's passed. They marveled at his beauty before they continued on their way towards the market. Hime suddenly spoke up. "Daddy, I want dresses like that!"

"Those are for older women, Hime-chan." He told the girl. "You'll get one when you're old enough."

She growled. "I want one now!"

"You'll get it when you're older!" He insisted.

Atem sighed, making his lips flap and shake. The noise sounded almost like he was giving the two a raspberry. The conversations between Atem's owners went on like that for some time. Hime would see something nice and demand her father buy it for her. Her father would say no but promise to buy it for her when she was older.

He quickly became sick of their conversations and in stead, turned his attention to the scenery again. He took in everything around him with accepting eyes. He was almost glad to be here.

Atem lowered his head as his thoughts suddenly turned to Egypt. He missed his homeland very much. What would happen to his people now that there was no king? What would Marik and Bakura do to Egypt? And would Atem ever be returned to normal?

His thoughts were interrupted when the cart stopped. Hime's father jumped off the cart to open the gates. He grabbed the reigns of the horse that pulled the cart and lead him inside.

This was another plantation. Huge lands, a gigantic mansion, stables for horses, a swing set in the front yard, and a barn where Atem would hear cows mooing were all surrounded by a steel barbed fence.

"Yuugi!" The father cried out. "Get over here!"

They stopped in front of the stables and waited. One of the empty stable gates opened and Yuugi walked out. "Yes, Negishi-san?"

Atem blinked. He was shocked! This boy looked exactly like Atem! At least, when Atem was still human. He had spiked golden bangs; black and red star shaped hair. His eyes were wide and violet unlike Atem's, which used to be angled and crimson. His body was slim and nicely shaped. He wore a dirty, white shirt, filthy jeans and a smile on his face.

"Take Isamu back to the stables and find a loose box for the new mustang." Negishi ordered.

Yuugi nodded. "Yes, sir."

After Hime's father took her off the cart, Yuugi walked over to Isamu and untied him. Negishi glared at the stable boy. "Hurry up, boy! And make sure the new mustang is cleaned."

Yuugi quickly untied Isamu and pulled him away from the cart. "Right away, sir."

"We have more customers coming tonight. Make sure to clean _yourself _before they get here." Negishi ordered. "I don't want you looking so homely when they come to pick up their orders."

"Yes, sir. I will, sir." Yuugi took off the saddle and tack from Isamu and returned the horse to its loose box in the stables. Yuugi quickly jogged over to Atem and smiled. He whispered, "Hi there. Welcome to Negishi-san's plantation."

Yuugi untied Atem from the back of the cart and pulled him towards the stables. "I think you'll like it here. It's nice. Besides, Hime-san and Negishi-san aren't that bad."

He removed the bridle and closed the door to Atem's slot. "I just finished cleaning it. I'll go get some oats and water for you. I'll bet Isamu is hungry too."

Yuugi smiled and turned around to fetch the food and water when Hime stopped him. "Don't talk to the horses like that! It's weird."

"Yes, Hime-san. I'm sorry." Yuugi apologized robotically.

Hime huffed. "Don't do that ever again, especially in front of customers. If my father loses business because of you he'll fire you! You'll live on the streets just like the rats!"

"Yes, Hime-san. I promise I won't." Atem didn't like the sound of Yuugi's voice whenever he responded to either of the Negishis. It was unnatural, uncaring. His voice was cold as stone but still respectful as a slave would speak to their master.

_'Someone as beautiful as Yuugi shouldn't speak to anyone like a slave. It's not right.' _Atem thought angrily.

Satisfied that Yuugi was reminded of his place, Hime turned around and returned to the mansion. Yuugi sighed and continued walking towards the water pump. He retrieved two large metal tubs and placed them under the valve. He grabbed the pump and started pushing it up and down.

Water poured into the tubs and once both of them were filled, Yuugi placed the tubs inside the stalls for the horses. He grabbed two small buckets filled with oats and hung them on the door inside the stall. Yuugi smiled. "You can eat whatever you'd like; hay, oats, grass."

Atem drank the water and ate the oats greedily. He was so hungry having not eaten the entire day yet. Right now, Yuugi was his savior. The young stable boy walked around to the side of the stable where the door stood and he walked inside. "Well, I suppose I should introduce you to everyone!"

Yuugi walked over to the first stall on his left. "This is Isamu. You all ready know him."

Isamu was a beautiful black horse. His hair was an off white and his eyes were a beautiful hazel. He feasted on the oats for a moment before nudging Yuugi's shoulder. Yuugi smiled. "Isamu's been here the longest. He's one of the first horses Negishi-san ever bought. Technically, he's the reason I have this job so I'm very grateful to him."

Yuugi walked over to the loose box across from Isamu. "This is Isamu's younger brother, Isao. He was bought with Isamu. The two of them just wouldn't be separated." He looked almost identical to Isamu but with a black mane instead of white.

Yuugi walked diagonally to the stall beside Isamu. "This lovely mare is Amaya. She's been here for about two years now."

Amaya was a tall, brownish orange mare with a white mane. She nickered quietly when Yuugi stroked her snout, which had a long white strip down it. He patted her a few times before walking over to the stall across from hers.

"Tadao is a pretty wild one." Yuugi chuckled. "No one can break him. Hime never rides him; he's too out of control. But deep down he's a sweet, kind stallion. You just have to get him to like you." Yuugi stroked his neck lovingly. "Negishi-san only uses him when he needs to deliver milk to the towns on the other side of the mountains. He's a strong horse."

Tadao was huge. He was muscular and his eyes were razor sharp. His brown coat was shining and his black mane was long and tidy. He whinnied at Atem, making Yuugi laugh. "He's saying hello."

The stalls next to Tadao and Amaya were empty. Atem was one stall away from Amaya but beside him was a tiny pony that whinnied in a high-pitched tone. Yuugi giggled. "That's Shuji. He's a Shetland pony."

His brown coat was longer and his beige mane was a puff of hair at the top of his head. It continued down his neck, falling on either side. There was another Shetland pony in the stall next to Shuji. The other was pure white with a white mane and tail. "That's Yuki. Hime-san rides them the most since she's still pretty young."

Yuugi walked right up to Atem and leaned on the gate. "But what's your name? Negishi-san didn't tell me."

Atem rubbed his nose against Yuugi's cheek. _'If you could understand me, I'd tell you my name is Atem. But you could call me whatever you want, Yuugi.'_

Yuugi sighed and rubbed Atem's snout. "You're so sweet. I hope Hime-san won't break you. You're too beautiful to be broken."

Atem nickered quietly. Why did Yuugi seem so sad? He pushed Yuugi gently. _'What's wrong my sweet one?'_

Yuugi rubbed his snout again and backed away. "I need to go wash up. I'll see you after the customers are gone."

Atem watched Yuugi leave the stable sadly. Why did the stable boy look so sad? What could be wrong with him? Atem took a few steps away from the door and slowly lay down in the hay. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. Maybe tomorrow would bring answers instead of questions.

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If you haven't read the book or seen the movies (there's two, one made in 1941 and one in 1994), I suggest you do. Such an amazing story!

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXX

I'm glad you all liked the first chapter!! I hope this one is to your liking too! Please review!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXX

Atem watched Yuugi play with Shuji and Yuki. The ponies hopped around and nip at Yuugi's arms or legs when he wasn't looking. Yuugi was starting to get a little frustrated. "Come on, Shuji! I have to get back to work!" He picked up the cloth he had dropped to clean the saddles but Shuji quickly stole it from his hand and ran off.

Yuugi started racing the brown pony around trying to retrieve the cloth. Yuki would purposely get into Yuugi's path stopping him and give Shuji a head start. "Hey! Come on!"

Atem nickered quietly, shaking his head. Those little ponies were troublemakers. He took another drink of water from his vat. His head shot up when he heard Negishi shout at Yuugi. "Stop fooling around, Yuugi! Get back to work! You didn't clean the new mustang yesterday even though you said you would take care of it!"

Yuugi bowed his head. "I'm sorry, sir. I'll do it right now."

Negishi glared. "You had better do as your told. You're lucky, you know. I feed you, I let you bathe, and I pay you! That's more then most people give stable boys. Count your blessings and remember who you are. Never forget your rank!"

Yuugi's bangs covered his eyes. "Yes, sir."

Atem made a sputtering noise at Negishi as he walked away. _'Why was he so rude? Yuugi didn't do anything wrong.'_

Yuugi didn't lift his head as he walked towards Atem's stall. He opened the door and closed it again. He retrieved the brush and started brushing Atem's coat.

Atem closed his eyes and basked in the gentle touch of Yuugi's hand and the slow brushing movements. He was so careful with Atem but still got the job done.

After a moment, Atem opened his eyes and turned his ears towards Yuugi. He could hear the young boy sobbing and sniffing. He looked back at Yuugi with concern. He nickered quietly, asking what was wrong.

Yuugi looked up at Atem and smiled. "I'm sorry. I'm being so foolish." He didn't stop brushing the Prince's coat. "My family is very poor. I was sold to Negishi-san when I was fourteen. Any money he pays me is sent back to my family. I don't get to keep any of it. Negishi-san sends it straight to them. I've never seen a single yen."

Atem nickered. _'That's not right. You're the one earning the money not them. It's yours.'_

"I'm not angry at my family but I would like to have some of my own money. I have to wear the same clothes every day. I wash them each night, but it's not enough." Yuugi said dejectedly as he continued brushing.

Atem nuzzle Yuugi's cheek. _'Don't be sad. It's all right.'_

Yuugi smiled. "You're so sweet." He stopped brushing to pet Atem for a moment. "But Negishi-san is right. I've seen how most stable boys are treated. I'm getting it pretty good here."

Atem was outraged. _'That's terrible! Why would stable boys be treated so badly?'_

Yuugi continued brushing. "Negishi-san is so rich because he supplies milk to half the island! Lots of people depend on him. He gives milk to markets or sometimes to people on the other side of the mountain since most villages are small and don't live near markets. Plus, he can add a delivery charge to the price."

Atem mentally scoffed. _'What a cheapskate. He overcharges poor people for milk, the tyrant.'_

Yuugi winked. "Don't let Negishi-san know I said that."

He nickered again. Yuugi continued. "Maybe tomorrow I can take you around the plantation and show you the cow barn. And the fields! You'll love it out there instead of being cooped up in this stable. I can show you everything and I know you'll love it!"

Atem was glad that Yuugi was happy again. He closed his eyes and listened to Yuugi chatter on about the plantation and about the adventure they would have tomorrow.

Once Yuugi finished cleaning him, he stepped out of the stall. "Oh! I thought of a name for you. Since your coat is so dark, I thought of calling you Yami. How's that?"

Atem nickered, nodding his head. _'It's a very nice name, sweet one. Thank you.'_

--

Yuugi was happily brushing Yuki's coat. The pony neighed and moved around constantly, unable to stay still.

"Yuki! Come now, that's enough!" Yuugi giggled as the pony ignored him. "Yuki, don't be so difficult."

Negishi stomped over to the stables. He kicked at the door to Yuki's stall, surprising the horses and the stable boy. "Enough! You have a job to do."

"Yes, sir." Yuugi put away the brushes and left the stall. "What do you need me to do, sir?"

"Attach the new one to the cart. I'm going to take him for a ride today. I want to see how well he'll handle." Negishi said as he slipped on his leather gloves.

Yuugi nodded. "Yes, sir."

He turned around and yawned. He slipped on Atem's bridle and unlocked the door, leading him to the cart. He strapped the horse in and patted Atem's side."He's ready, sir."

Negishi mounted the cart. "It's about time." He lifted his crop and snapped it on Atem's rear. "Get up!"

Atem whinnied from shock and started trotting. He was hit again. "Get up! Come on! Get up!"

Because Atem was a prince, he didn't like getting ordered around. He was used to giving all the orders. _'Being a horse won't make a difference. You're not any king I'll follow.'_

As they approached the gate, Yuugi ran over to open it for them. But before they could exit, Atem stopped dead in his tracks. Negishi glared, burning holes into the back of his head. "I said get up! Get going!"

He whipped Atem several times in a steady beat. Yuugi watched in horror as each whip became more powerful. Atem counted the beat of the whip until he could predict when it was coming.

"I said move!" Negishi was about to bring the whip down again but as it descended, Atem turned his head and caught the whip between his teeth. He ripped it from Negishi's hand and narrowed his eyes, nickering angrily.

Negishi gasped. "How did it do that?"

Suddenly, Atem starting running in tight circles as fast as he could. Negishi screamed. "Boy! Stop him!"

Yuugi took a few steps towards Atem. "Yami, steady now. Easy."

Atem was going as such a fast pace, Yuugi couldn't get anywhere near him with the cart spinning with him. Atem quickened his pace when he heard the wood that was attached to him starting to crack. Suddenly, the two poles on either side of him snapped from the pressure and the cart went rolling. Negishi jumped from the cart and landed not so gracefully on his behind. The cart tumbled over and crashed.

Negishi cried out pain. "Damn that horse!"

Yuugi couldn't hold back any more. He burst out laughing. It was the most amusing spectacle he'd ever seen. He held his stomach in pain as he laughed. That had been the highlight of his five years at Negishi's plantation.

His owner, on the other hand, did not find this funny. He stood up painfully and glared at Yuugi. "How dare you insult me! You think my pain is funny, boy!?"

Yuugi stopped laughing and looked at Negishi in fear. "I- . . . n-no, sir."

He marched over to Yuugi, fury sharpening his eyes. "Then why were you laughing?" Negishi retrieved his whip and stood a few feet away from Yuugi. "Why? Answer me, boy!"

He flinched. "B-because . . . I . . ."

"You were laughing at me!" Negishi cried. "And I will not allow anyone to disgrace me!"

He raised the whip high into the air and brought in down on Yuugi's chest. The boy cried out in pain and fell to the ground, curling into a ball. Negishi raised the whip again only to have his arm broken by a steel shoe.

Atem saw Negishi hurt Yuugi and his blood boiled. He raised his front legs in the air and kicked Negishi's arm. The bone cracked and he dropped the whip, falling to the ground in pain. Atem landed and stood back, glaring at Negishi. _'No one dares to hurt my sweet one.'_

Yuugi looked up in shock. He grabbed Atem's reigns and put the horse back into his stall. "That was bad, Yami. We'll get into a lot of trouble."

Atem was confused. _'We? You did nothing wrong, sweet one.'_

Yuugi ran off to help Negishi. Atem didn't understand it. Why would Yuugi help that man? He was a terrible person who abused him in so many ways! He doesn't deserve Yuugi's kindness.

_'Although, I suppose it is Yuugi's kindness that drives him to help Negishi. He has a faith in humans that many have lost. I know I have lost that faith in humanity but Yuugi retains it no matter how badly he is treated.' _Atem suddenly felt proud of him. _'He really is a sweet one.'_

XxX

The most damage that Negishi received was some bruising on his behind and a broken arm. The doctor treated Yuugi's cut and declared that both of them would be fine.

Negishi had a sudden hate for that horse. Hime saw the new horse as a challenge. "Don't you worry, father. I can break him."

Yuugi sighed. He didn't want Atem to get into any more trouble. He was almost certain that Negishi was going to have him put to sleep. Thank goodness the brunt of his punishment was to be tied to a tree in solitude with almost no food or water for a single day. The rope kept him close to the tree, but not uncomfortably close.

Negishi's orders were that Atem must be left with an equal amount of oats and water. They were in small buckets and wouldn't last him long. But Negishi didn't take in the fact that horses also eat grass.

At first, Atem refused to eat grass. _'I was the prince of Egypt! Princes don't eat grass.'_

But neither was a horse a prince and neither was Atem human. Not any more. He lowered his head and took a bit of the grass. He chewed it slowly at first. Discovering the lack of taste it had Atem was no longer reluctant. It was better then eating a straight diet of oats. _'When I can go back to my stall, maybe I should try eating that hay in there. See what that's like.'_

"Yami!" Yuugi was running towards him with a bright smile on his face. He was carrying something in his arms. He presented Atem with a bread roll. "I thought you might like a treat. Oats and grass must get a little boring."

One roll was given to Atem and he kept one for himself. There was also a large canteen of water. He opened it and poured it into Atem's bucket. "I didn't want you running out of water so I brought some more for you."

Atem nuzzled Yuugi's arm. _'Thank you my sweet one.'_

The bread he ate was warm and fluffy. It melted in his mouth making it that much easier to swallow. Atem lay on the ground beside Yuugi on his stomach, his legs tucked under him. He listened as Yuugi talked about his day so far, seeing as it was time for the sun to set.

"I'll get new hay in your stall tonight so everything is nice and clean for when you can come back." Yuugi smiled. "The others can't wait for you to come back. I think they really like you, especially after the stunt you pulled with Negishi-san yesterday."

Atem nickered quietly. _'He deserved every ounce of pain he felt. Especially after what he did to you. Why hasn't he been reported to the authorities?'_

Yuugi looked up at Atem. "And, Yami? I wanted to thank you for helping me back there. I was sure he was going to beat me to death, or at least near it. I was really scared, but you stopped him from hurting me. Thank you. No one's ever done that for me before."

Atem pushed his nose against Yuugi's chest. The cut was healed by now and Yuugi didn't feel any pain. "Don't worry. I'm fine." He stroked Atem's snout and thanked him once again.

Yuugi stood up and brushed himself off. "I have to get going now. Sleep well tonight, Yami. I'll see you in the morning."

Yuugi walked down the hill that Atem was tied to and ran back to the stables, updating the other horses on the prince's status.Yuugi gleefully started cleaning Atem's stall. This was the one time he was glad to scrub everything down and replace the old with the new. Negishi told Yuugi because it was so late and since he had "done a good job for once"; he could go to bed early.

Yuugi thanked his owner and walked over to his bunkhouse. Behind the horse stables was a bunkhouse for the stable boy to stay in. Hime didn't want Yuugi to be in her house because he always smelt like horses so he was forced to sleep outside.

The bunkhouse was in good shape, despite it being several years old. There was a single window, one set of bunk beds and a table where Yuugi would eat his meals.

The stable boy collapsed into his bottom bunk and pulled the covers over him. He fell fast asleep before he could hear the thunder roll.

XxX

Atem hated that Negishi wouldn't shut up. _'My head is killing me, you moron! I demand that you be silent and let me sleep.'_

But the prince's orders couldn't be heard. The only thing that comforted him was Yuugi's soft hand soothingly rubbing his neck.

Negishi glared. "It's your fault this beast is sick! You're the one who wouldn't stop him from spinning the cart. If this beast dies I'll let you join him!"

"Yes, sir." Yuugi sighed as Negishi walked away angrily. "It's _his_ fault for not taking better care of the horses. But you won't die. The vet said so himself."

Atem tried to whinny quietly but it came out as a raspy squeal. _'It's his fault all right, but I don't want you to get in trouble just because of me.'_

There was a heavy rain last night and Atem had been tied to the tree the entire time. The next morning when Yuugi went to retrieve him, he knew Atem was sick. Negishi and Yuugi brought the horse back to his stall so he would be warm and dry while he recuperated. Yuugi stayed by Atem's side since the moment he found out the Prince was sick. He pet Atem gently and spoke softly to him.

Atem was glad to hear Yuugi talk about nothing. Usually he hated such simple chattering, but today it comforted him. A warm blanket on top of him, his head lying in Yuugi's lap and one of the boy's hands stroking his neck: this was all he needed to feel better.

Shuji looked over the fence separating the stalls many times to make sure Atem was ok. He was grateful that the little pony was worried about him. But Atem knew it was just a cold. It was one that left him weak and unable to stand and with a pounding headache, but a cold nonetheless. He asked himself, _'Do horses get colds? I certainly am sick, but would it be called a cold?' _Either way it was nothing serious.

The entire day dragged on. Atem was getting restless. Yuugi told him it was 3:00 and he had done nothing buy lie on the ground. He was getting tired of sleeping. He wanted to get up and race around, to move or do something! But any time he tried to get up, Yuugi would scold him saying he needed rest. He couldn't refuse Yuugi's gentle voice and soft touch. That boy had concurred a Prince and he didn't even know it.

Atem couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. He fell asleep, hoping he would feel better in the morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I have pictures of the horses if you guys are interested in seeing what they look like. Give me your email and I'll send them to you or something.

Sorry this one is a little shorter. Anyway, I hope you like it! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Atemu was felling much better. He was still sick, but it wasn't as bad as the day before. He could stand up but not for long periods of time. He drank water and ate a small amount of oats just incase his stomach couldn't handle it.

As he gently chewed his oats, he heard Yuugi shouting. "I'm sorry, Hime-san, but you can't ride him yet!"

She scoffed. "I'm old enough to ride Tadao if I wanted. You can't tell me what to do, _stable boy_."

"It's not about age or your skill as a rider." Yuugi insisted. "Yami is still sick! He can't go riding today. Maybe tomorrow if he feels better. Please, understand-"

Hime glared at Yuugi. "You cannot tell me what to do!"

"And you can't ride that horse!" Yuugi yelled. "You can ride him tomorrow, but not today."

Hime was shocked. "How dare you raise your voice to me? I am your master and I will not allow you to treat me like this!"

Yuugi sighed. He bowed his head and with his robotic voice, he said, "I'm sorry, Hime-san. It will never happen again."

"It had better not!" Hime cried. "Now, strap up Isao. I trust _that_ beast is fit to ride?"

He nodded. "Yes, Hime-san."

She smirked at his saddened tone. He knew he had been defeated. Once the sidesaddle was in place, Hime snapped her whip on Isao's rear to start her ride at a fast gallop. For a fourteen year old, she was an amazing rider.

Yuugi sighed and walked over to Atemu, stroking his snout. "I'm walking on pretty thin ice here, Yami. I had better not get into any more trouble if I expect to get paid. My family really needs the money."

When Yuugi's hand touched Atemu's nose, he raised his head a bit into the boy's palm. _'It's all right, sweet one. You needn't fear. I won't let them hurt you.'_

Yuugi giggled as Atemu licked his hand. "Thanks, Yami. I needed a boost."

"Stable boy! Get over here!" Negishi hollered.

Yuugi sighed. "I have to get back to work. I'll see you tonight, Yami." He ran over to his master. "Yes, sir?"

Negishi put his hands on his hips. "I have to wait for a customer and they'll be here any minute. However, I also need to get some groceries. I want you to take Amaya into market and get what is on this list." He held the piece of paper out and looked at Yuugi with a firm glance. "Can you handle this?"

"Yes, sir." He took the list and Negishi gave him 31 000 yen.

Before Yuugi went to fetch the mare, Negishi grabbed his arm. "This is more then enough money, boy. If I don't get the exact amount of change I'll know who to fire."

Yuugi nodded. "I understand, sir."

He tossed Yuugi's arm away from him and walked back to the mansion. Yuugi walked over to the stables and pulled Amaya out of her stall. "Come on, girl. We're going to market."

Atemu whinnied. _'What about me? I want to go with you, sweet one.'_

Yuugi smiled. "Don't worry, we'll be back soon, Yami."

He huffed. _'That's not what I meant.'_

Atemu watched Yuugi attach Amaya to the spare cart and ride off into town.

--

Half an hour later, Hime was on her way back from her ride with Isao. She looked over to the road and saw Amaya and Yuugi returning from market. She smirked and quickly rode down to the stables.

She dismounted Isao and slapped his behind making him run off into the fields. Hime walked over to the outside stall doors and unlocked them. She opened the doors and pulled Yuki out of the first stall. "Come on, you stupid pony!"

Atemu was confused. _'Is she going for another ride?_'

Using her high heeled boot, she kicked Yuki in the behind making him run off. She repeated his process with all the horses except for Tadao and Atemu. The others scattered into the field as Hime ran back to the mansion. "Father! The horses are gone!"

Atemu knew exactly what she was doing. _'She's trying to get Yuugi in trouble!'_

Yuugi opened the gates and pulled Amaya inside. Immediately, Yuugi looked over at the stables and gasped. All but two of them were empty. _'Negishi-san is going to kill me.'_

He quickly untied Amaya and put her back into her slot. He looked over at Isamu's stall and saw the lock of the door on the ground. He picked it up and observed its condition in his hand. Neither the lock nor the door was broken. How did this happen?

"Yuugi!" Negishi bellowed. "What the hell happened? Where are my horses?!"

Yuugi gulped quietly. "Negishi-san, I swear I locked all the doors. I don't know what happened."

Atemu neighed in Hime's direction. _'It was her! She did it!'_

But the prince was ignored. Negishi rolled his eyes. "That doesn't answer my question."

"I'm sorry, sir, but I can't explain what happened." Yuugi said. "I swear to you that I locked each of the doors. I wouldn't let anything happen to these horses!"

Negishi sighed. "Damn it. Look, we'll round them up before they get hurt and then we'll figure out what happened."

An hour later, all the horses were brought back to the stables and the locks put in securely in place. Negishi looked down at Yuugi with an accusing look in his eyes.

Yuugi shook his head. "Sir, I swear I didn't do this! I always put the locks in the doors. I-"

"He's heard enough of your excuses, stable boy." Hime said. "Just tell him why you did it!"

"But I didn't do it!" Yuugi insisted. He didn't know how to stress this point any further. "Negishi-san, please understand, I wouldn't let any of these horses come to harm. I always take good care of them! I care about them. Please."

Negishi paused. He carefully watched Yuugi's face as the boy tried to persuade him. Finally, he opened his mouth and said, "In five years you've never screwed up. Then one day you forget to lock the doors? I doubt your that stupid."

Yuugi smiled. _'Thank goodness!'_

Negishi turned around. "Hime-chan, I thought you loved these horses. Why would you do that?"

Hime gasped in shock. "What?! You think I did this? Father, please!"

"I know Yuugi takes good care of these horses." Negishi said. "And I also know that you have been trying to get Yuugi fired for some time. The evidence points to you, Hime-chan."

Hime stammered. How could her own father accuse her? But after a moment, she knew she had been caught. "Fine, I did it. I don't like Yuugi. He's dirty and smelly-"

"He's around the horses all day." Negishi defended. "What do you expect?"

Yuugi was confused. Why was Negishi standing up for him?

Negishi crossed his arms. "You're grounded, Hime. You aren't allowed near these horses for three weeks straight."

The two argued back and forth while they walked back to the mansion. Yuugi collapsed to the ground in relief. That was the one time he was truly afraid of losing his job. He couldn't believe Negishi didn't fire him. Maybe he's not that bad after all.

XxX

By the next day, Atemu had completely gotten over his cold. Negishi ordered Yuugi to put a saddle on him. "I'm having a friend come over in a few minutes. He promises to break any horse. Hime is grounded and I'm in no condition to ride a horse. Greet our guest when he arrives and take care of him. I have some other busieness to take care of."

Negishi walked away making Yuugi nervous. Why was he so set on breaking Atemu? Yuugi walked over to the beautiful black horse. "I don't want you to be broken. You're too beautiful. You shouldn't even be here. All horses should be allowed to run free. But as long as you are here, you can't let them break you. You have to stay strong. But don't hurt anyone. Just stay strong, Yami."

Atemu rested his neck on Yuugi's shoulder. _'It's all right. He can't do anything to me.'_

Yuugi wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck. "I'm worried about you. You can't be broken. Please, don't let them break you."

He turned his head to the side of Atemu's face would rub against the back of Yuugi's head. _'Don't worry, my sweet one. I'll be fine.'_

Sure enough, the trainer came. He was a tall man, at least six feet, with short brown hair and cold blue eyes. He wore black pants and a white button up shirt with short sleeves. His name was Seto Kaiba.

Yuugi welcomed him and lead him over to Atemu. Seto smiled. "He's beautiful."

Yuugi kept his head bowed. He didn't think he could watch what was coming. "Yes, sir."

Seto looked down at him. "You're the stable boy aren't you?"

"Yes, sir." His robotic voice rang though his words.

He smiled. "You have a very deep connection with the horses here. I assure you that I won't hurt him. Negishi-san asked me to break him, but I do not break horses. I train them. I promise you he'll be fine."

Yuugi looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you, Kaiba-san."

He gently stroked Atemu's snout. "What's his name?"

"Yami. I called him Yami." Yuugi said with his regular cheery voice.

Atemu was in too much shock to really be listening to them. _'This man looks exactly like the high priest, Seth, my cousin! It couldn't be him. He's too nice.'_

Seto mounted Atemu and took hold of the reigns. He gently tapped his heels onto Atemu's side, signaling the horse to start walking. As they began, Yuugi whispered, "Please be good, Yami."

Atemu smiled inside. _'Don't worry, sweet one. I'll be good. I suppose I can just humor this man.'_

Seto pulled the reigns to the left so Atemu would turn in that direction and walk around the stables. He was amazed how easily Atemu understood what he wanted and complied. He looked over his shoulder at Yuugi. "Are you sure he's never been trained?"

"I'm not completely sure, but Negishi-san was told he was a mustang just caught off the fields. No one's actually ridden him, that I know of." Yuugi answered.

Seto turned his gaze to what was in front of him. "Hmm, it was probably a sales pitch. But I might as well see what you can do, Yami."

Atemu nickered. _'I know what I'm doing, you know. I've ridden horses before; I know what the signals are and what they mean. So far it seems the same in my country as it is here.'_

Seto smiled. "This field is perfect for training. Let's start on a gallop, Yami."

He tapped Atemu's sides with his heals a little harder. Hearing the word gallop, Atemu jumped into the chance of running around and stretching his legs. He made a beeline through the vast fields, whinnying happily.

_'This feels incredible!'_ He thought with a smile inside. _'I've never felt so free!'_

The wind whipped around him, blowing his mane straight back. The soft grass felt so much better then the stiff wooden boards of his stall. He wasn't surrounded by the confinement of the stables. He was free.

Atemu took a moment to focus on Seto. He was surprised at how well he handled the ride. Seto was always perfectly balanced as Atemu rode through the grass. He seemed prepared for anything, focusing on everything around him. But he wasn't that surprised, seeing as Seto was a trainer of horses.

They continued galloping for a moment before Atemu started to slow down. He was panting a bit and Seto stopped him all together. "Don't tire yourself out, Yami. We won't be too long out here."

He pulled the reigns back in sharp tugs and lifted his feet. Atemu knew this as the signal to walk backwards. He took a few reverse steps and waited for Seto to tell him to stop.

"Whoa." He said and Atemu stood still. Seto chuckled. "I came here expecting you to fight or not know any commands. Either you've already been trained or you're just that smart."

Atemu kicked his head in the air and neighed. _'Of course I'm smart.'_

Seto chucked. "All right, boy. Let's go back and tell Yuugi how wonderful you were."

Atemu neighed again and ran off at a galloping pace. Seto hadn't expected this but steadied himself quickly. They arrived back at the stables quickly.

Yuugi was surprised to see them back so quickly. As he turned to them, Atemu reared into the air, kicking his front legs while neighing loudly. Yuugi gasped. He wasn't expecting that. He laughed as Atemu set himself back down. "Was he good?"

"Good?" Seto asked as if that was an insult. "He was incredible. I didn't have to train him a thing." He dismounted and gave the reigns to Yuugi. "You won't have to worry about this horse being broken. He's much too smart for that. His spirit is too strong to break."

Yuugi smiled gratefully. He was about to say something but Atemu suddenly pushed his nose against Yuugi's shoulder to get his attention. When the boy was looking at him, Atemu lowered himself onto the knees of his front legs and nickered. Yuugi was confused. "What are you doing?"

Seto smiled. "I think he wants you to ride him."

Atemu lifted his head a bit and nickered again. He waited patiently. Yuugi shook his head. "I'm not allowed to ride the horses unless Negishi-san says I can."

"Don't worry, I'll cover for you." Seto winked.

Yuugi smiled and mounted Atemu. He had ridden horses before, but he was still a novice. Yuugi gasped as Atemu stood up. "Whoa." He laughed nervously.

Seto smiled. "Just relax. Don't be so tense."

"Yeah. It's been a while since I could actually ride a horse." Yuugi took a deep breath. He gently tapped Atemu's sides and he started at a slow walk. Yuugi smiled. "Let's go to the field. I promised we'd go there anyway."

Atemu nickered and turned towards the field before Yuugi even pulled on the reigns. Yuugi giggled. "This isn't so bad. Maybe we could go a little bit faster."

He tapped Atemu's sides with his heels again and the prince sped up to a light trot. Yuugi held the reigns tightly. He had only ever gone on a slow walk with the horses. He hadn't gone this fast ever in his life.

And yet, it wasn't scary. Yuugi wasn't afraid of riding a horse at this speed. He felt safe and at ease. Before he had even realized it, he tapped Atemu's sides again and they were off at a heavy gallop.

Yuugi gasped at the huge increase in speed. But after a minute, he was laughing. It was so much fun! He couldn't believe the rush he felt from going so fast. It was incredible. The thrill, the wind blasting his face: he loved it all. The warmth of the sun on his skin and the powerful, steady beat of Atemu's hoofs on the ground thumping in his ears along with his heartbeat.

Yuugi hollered into the air. He couldn't keep his joy inside him anymore. It was too much! "This is incredible!"

Atemu whinnied. They returned to the stables but Yuugi didn't put him back in his stall. He got the water tub out of Atemu's stall and filled it with fresh water. Atemu drank it greedily. He was tired from so much running but it was worth it.

Yuugi didn't stop running after he dismounted. "Kaiba-san! That was incredible! We were galloping and- oh, it was incredible!"

"I know. I could hear you screaming from here." Seto chuckled. "You should really ride these horses more often."

Yuugi smiled. "I really wish I could. That was the most fun I've ever had."

Seto paused for a moment. "Yuugi, what would you say to coming with me to my ranch?"

Atemu looked up from his water. _'What? Is he taking Yuugi away?'_

Yuugi blinked and panted, staying in place. "What? You mean . . . leave Negishi-san's plantation?"

"Yes." He smiled. "You would come work for me and help me out with the horses. You would learn how to train them and take care of horses properly. You've done a wonderful job but you haven't received any real training, have you?"

Yuugi shook his head. "No. But Kaiba-san, as much as I do appreciate your offer, I don't know if I can take it. This is the only place I've known for five years. I couldn't leave these horses. They need me and I need them."

Seto nodded. "I understand. But please, keep it in mind. You may change your mind."

Seto left to talk with Negishi and Yuugi sighed. He turned to Atemu and stroked his neck. "Yami, what do you think I should do? I love you all so much. I couldn't leave you like that. But then…I've heard that Kaiba-san's ranch is so amazing! He's one of the top trainers in the country! I would love to go there but I just don't think I could. Not without all of you with me."

Atemu gently nibbled on Yuugi's bangs, close to his forehead. He wanted so badly to actually give the stable boy a kiss but for now this would have to do. _'Do whatever makes you happy, sweet one. That's all that matters in the end. I'm sure that's all that Seto wants as well.'_

Yuugi smiled. "Thank you. It helps."

The boy wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck. He sighed and took a step back. "Let's get you back into your stall."

Yuugi removed the saddle and bridle, leading Atemu back into his stall. After he closed the door and locked it, he sighed and rested his arms against the top of the gate. "Thanks for letting me ride you. I've never had so much fun in my entire life."

Atemu nickered. _'You're welcome, my sweet one. I hope we won't have to separate.'_

Yuugi smiled and patted the horse's nose. He walked away and lowered his head, letting a tear escape from his eyes. _'These horses are my only real friends. I can't leave them. Not for anything in the world.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXX

The signals Seto were using are the ones that I was told to do when I rode a horse once. I don't know if that's what everyone knows, but that's I was told.

I hope you liked it! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Yuugi sighed and stretched his back a bit. He had been carrying heavy boxes for Negishi for the past hour and was a little sore. He stopped in front of Atem's stall and smiled. "Yesterday was fun. I wanted to thank you for letting me ride you."

Atem nickered quietly. _'Anything for you, my sweet one.'_

"Stable boy!" Hime screeched. "Stop wasting time! My party guests will arrive soon! Get ready!"

Yuugi nodded. "Yes, Hime-san." He turned back to Atem and smiled. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

--

Yuugi took the horses of the guests and put some in the remaining stalls of the stable. The others had to be tied to posts nearby or even to the fence. He had to remember which horse belonged to which guest so he could retrieve the horse when they left. In total, there were twenty-five horses. Through out the night, he had to keep their water and oat buckets filled. He groomed the horses and cleaned up the waste they left.

It was almost midnight when the party was finished. When the guests started to leave, Yuugi had to strap the horses to the proper carts and carriages, helping the guests into them.

Once the last guest left, Yuugi sat down on the ground completely exhausted. So much running around had worn him down. He needed to get to his bed-

"Stable boy!" Hime cried.

He wouldn't get to his bed anytime soon. He could feel it. He stood up and brushed himself off. "Yes, Hime-san?"

She smirked. "Daddy said that you have to clean out each and every stall. He doesn't want any foreign horse droppings in his stables. You have to clean _all of them_. And he said that you have to clean any mess the other horses And he said you have to clean whatever other messes the other horses left! And daddy wants it done tonight!"

Yuugi sighed. "Yes, Hime-san." Just when he had hoped to have the rest of the night off! He gathered his cleaning supplies and started on the first empty stall.

Atem watched Yuugi with pity as he cleaned the stalls. It wasn't fair that he had to go through so much work all on his own. As a prince, Atem understood the pressures of work. He had to do a lot on his own as well. But so many years of backbreaking work and abuse from his "owner". It wasn't right.

--

It was late. Atem was sure the sun would start to rise soon. He had continued to watch Yuugi though the night, not sleeping unless his sweet one could sleep. He wanted to make sure Yuugi wouldn't get hurt or sick. Thankfully, he was cleaning the last stall.

Yuugi stopped scrubbing and yawned. He noticed Atem was watching him from the stall directly left of him and smiled. "What are you still doing up? You should get some rest. Hime-san might want to ride you tomorrow. Go to sleep, Yami. The others are asleep and you should be too."

Atem nickered and raised his head, keeping it in the air. _'I won't go to sleep until you go to sleep. Besides, I'm a prince. Princes do as they wish and have no curfews.'_

Yuugi sighed and shook his head. "You're a strange horse, Yami."

Atem snorted. _'Not as strange as some people I know.'_

Over the past few days, a strange aura had surrounded Negishi. He seemed saddened by something. He had a strange look on his face. It was…odd.

Yuugi stood up and stretched his back. "I'm exhausted. I wish I could continue this tomorrow."

"Slacking off, eh, stable boy?!" Negishi exclaimed. He held a bottle of liquor in his hand and took a swig of it. He swallowed it before shouting, "Is that it?!"

Yuugi turned around and shook his head. "No, sir. I'm sorry. I'll-"

"You're worthless!" Negishi screamed, desperation lacing his voice. "Why?! Why are you so worthless?! Just like Toki. She was so beautiful. But then she had to die! Worthless!"

Yuugi blinked. "Negishi-san, your wife…she couldn't help it that she died. Some mothers die during childbirth. It can't be helped."

"What would you know about it!?" Negishi glared. "You don't know anything about love! You can't understand what it's like to lose someone you had a child with! She died because of that child! It's her fault!" He turned around and screamed to the night air, "You hear that Hime? It's all your fault!"

Yuugi stood up. "Negishi-san, don't blame your daughter for her death. These things happen. It wasn't anyone's fault."

Negishi wiped around and slapped Yuugi across the face. "Shut up! Shut up!"

Atem neighed angrily, outraged that Negishi struck Yuugi. _'How dare you!'_

"You think you're so smart? You think you know everything, boy?" Negishi grabbed the whip he used on the horses. "This will teach you a lesson!"

Yuugi curled into a ball and screamed as the whip spilt open the skin on his side. Negishi yelled at him incoherently. His drunken state made everything unclear. Atem was able to make out one crucial sentence through his ramblings.

"No one came to her funeral fourteen years ago today! NO ONE!" He brought the whip down again.

Atem couldn't take any more. Yuugi was screaming in pain, a sound that broke his heart. Atem reared in the air and kicked down the door of his stall, breaking it off the hinges. He took a few steps to the stall beside him and reared again. Negishi wheeled around and gasped. Before he could let out a single word, Atem's shoe clad hoofs came in contact with his head. He let out a grunt and fell to the ground.

Yuugi gasped. He head heard a sickening crack and he knew that Negishi's neck was broken. His master was dead. Yuugi crawled over to the body, checking for a pulse. He felt nothing. He stared at Atem with shock. "He's dead."

Atem nickered quietly. _'Better him then you. I couldn't let him hurt you any more.'_

Yuugi stood up, holding his bleeding side. "This can't be happening. This is unreal!"

Atem was confused. _'Why are you so scared? You didn't do a thing.'_

"What should I do?" Yuugi asked himself. "I can't stay here! The police might think I did it." He looked at Atem. "If they find out you did it, they'll put you down. They'll kill you."

Atem took a few steps towards Yuugi. He pressed his nose against Yuugi's cheek. _'It's all right. You don't have to be afraid.'_

Yuugi sobbed and wrapped his arms around Atem's neck. "I can't let them kill you. You aren't a murderer!"

Atem nickered quietly. He pulled away from the boy and got down on his knees. Yuugi looked at him confused. "What are you doing?"

He nickered again, flicking his head to his side. _'Get on.'_

Yuugi understood what he wanted. "You're saying we should run away. Maybe we could go see Kaiba-san! He might take us in."

He slowly mounted Atem, a little scared of riding a horse again. As Atem rose to his hoofs, Yuugi looked over at the stable. All of the horses had been awoken by the ruckus. There was a sad look in their eyes. The only person who was kind to them was leaving.

Shuji and Yuki whinnied loudly as if begging Yuugi not to leave. He smiled sadly as tears fell from his eyes. "I'm so sorry, everyone. I hope I haven't brought any of you grief because of this. But you'll find a better owner now, someone who will love you forever and take such good care of you. I'll miss you all." He sobbed. "Goodbye."

Yuugi gently tapped Atem's side and they left at a slow walk. There was no point it hurrying; it was so late that no one would even notice them.

Yuugi heard all the horses whinny and neigh as loud as they could. The stable boy imagined that they were saying goodbye to him. He didn't want to leave these horses, but it was for the best. That's what Yuugi had to convince himself. It's for the best . . .

--

There was a knock on the door. "Niisama! Wake up!"

Seto opened his eyes and sat up on his bed, yawning. "Come in, Mokuba."

An eleven year old with long black hair and bright blue eyes walked into Seto's bedroom. "Niisama, there's someone named Yuugi here to see you."

Hearing Yuugi's name woke him up completely. "Yuugi-kun? Where is he, Mokuba?"

"With the doctor. He was wounded on his side, but the doctor said it's not bad." Mokuba was nearly knocked off the bed when his older brother sat up and ran over to the infirmary.

The hallways were dark, but Seto knew exactly where he was going. _'Yuugi-kun…please be all right!' _He barged into the infirmary. "Yuugi-kun?"

Yuugi looked up, startled. "Kaiba-san. U-uh…I'm sorry. I-"

"Don't be sorry." He walked over and put a hand on Yuugi's bare shoulder. "My invitation wasn't for when it was convenient for me." Yuugi was shirtless with gauze wrapped around his midsection. Seto looked to the doctor for explanations.

The doctor bowed to his employer. "He'll be all right, Kaiba-san. The wound wasn't very deep. I gave him some painkillers also. He needs rest, but he's fine."

Seto nodded. "Good. Thank you." He led Yuugi to a spare bedroom. "You can stay here tonight. There's some pajamas in the dresser there you can change in. They might be a bit big but they'll fit. Once you're ready, go down the stairs and turn right. It'll take you to my personal study. I'll be waiting there for you so we can talk."

Yuugi bowed lightly. "Thank you…" He walked into the bedroom. It was a simple room. There was a bed in the corner with a nightstand beside it, a dresser for cloths and a roll top desk. As he changed, he thought about Yami in the stall with the other horses. _'I hope he's ok there. I'll have to go see him first thing tomorrow morning.'_

Once he was descent, he followed Seto's directions and found himself in the study room. Seto sat on a couch beside the warm fireplace with two cups of tea. He offered Yuugi a seat. "Now, would you care to explain exactly why you're here so early?"

Yuugi sighed. "I'm sorry. I couldn't think of any where else to go." He paused. "Negishi-san is dead."

Seto put down his teacup and leaned forward. "What happened?"

Yuugi described the incident with a wavering voice. He was terrified. Would Seto call the police and turn him in? Would Atem be killed for committing such a crime? He didn't know. But he had to tell someone.

Seto sighed. "If the authorities ever found out about this then I'm positive Yami would be shot. I don't know if you would be arrested but I know they would kill him. However, that's only _if _they find out."

Yuugi looked up at him. "What are you saying?"

"Well, if the authorities ever come looking for you, it won't be because I told them." Seto said with a smile on his face. "Negishi-san is the only one who did something wrong. It wasn't you or Yami. So what reason do I have to report you for a crime neither of you committed?"

Yuugi smiled. "Thank you, Kaiba-san. Thank you so much."

XxX

Atem was glad to know that Seto wasn't going to turn them in. He didn't want to leave Yuugi, not ever. He kept a watchful eye on the stable boy as Mokuba taught him the rules of the ranch.

"We clean the stalls once every week and clean the horses regularly." The child instructed. "We have a total of 100 stalls and over 80 horses here."

Yuugi was shocked. "That's a lot of horses."

"We breed them for races, trail rides, and the occasional circus horse when it's requested." Mokuba said proudly. "It was all Niisama's idea. He loved horses since forever and always dreamed of having a ranch."

Yuugi smiled. Seto had a love for horses that few had. These horses were treated with care and respect. But Yuugi was curios about something. "What are my duties here?"

"Niisama said you'd be doing the same thing you were doing before." Mokuba said. "Cleaning the horses and the stalls, supplying them with fresh water and oats and whatnot. You'll also take the horses out to the paddock so they can have some exercise. It's not much different then what you were doing before."

Yuugi nodded. He was glad that this was going to be his new home.

--

Atem was going to be trained by going on the trail rides. He had experience with the commands already and Seto was sure he would be perfect for the terrain.

He strapped on a saddle and bridle and mounted the horse. "Let's go for a walk, Yami."

He tapped the prince's sides and they were on their way. Atem enjoyed the light walk they were traveling at. He took in the fresh air and beautiful scenery. Seto's ranch was nearer to the mountains meaning the trail was filled with hills.

When they went up the hills, Seto leaned forward and he leaned backwards when they went down the hills. He truly was a very skilled rider.

Atem loved this place. It was filled with wonderful people and beautiful scenery. As they walked back to the stables, Atem saw Yuugi taking a pony to its stall. He looked so happy as the horse ate oats out of his hand. At that moment, Yuugi looked so beautiful. Atem swore that Yuugi would always have a smile on his face. No matter what.

That night, Seto and Mokuba were doing some last minute checks with the horses. Yuugi was sent to bed some time ago and now it was just the two brothers checking on the horses and talking about anything. One subject interested Atem quiet a bit.

"Egypt is still missing its prince." Mokuba said. "The king is dead and no one has assumed the thrown from what I've heard."

Seto sighed and shook his head. "It's a shame. Egypt was such a beautiful country."

Atem nickered sadly. _'Egypt…I'm sorry I failed you.'_

"I wonder where their prince is." Mokuba said. "I mean, why would he just disappear like that?"

Seto shrugged. "I don't know. I doubt he ran away. Egyptians are very brave, prideful, and never back down from a challenge. Especially one that involves their country being taken over."

"Do you think he's dead?" Mokuba asked.

"It's possible." Seto replied. He finished checking the horses and turned to his brother. "So how did Yuugi-kun do today?"

Mokuba smiled. "Fine. Most of it was stuff he was used to anyway so he knew what he was doing. Anything new he had to learn he caught on pretty fast. He handled the horses really well."

"I'm glad to hear that." Seto smiled. "Come on, let's get to bed. It's late and you have lessons tomorrow."

Mokuba whined and tried to convince his brother to let him have the day off. Their conversation faded away as they neared the mansion. Atem was lulled into sleep by the chirping of nearby crickets. That night, he dreamt of Egypt. The wide-open desert, the alabaster walls of the palace, the oasis the castle was built around, everything was beautiful there. How he missed his old home.

His mentor, Mahado, was one of his fondest friends as well as his bodyguard. His cousin Seth was the one person he could always talk to about anything. Shada, his father's right hand priest was always so kind to him. He missed his friends and family so much.

Atem was awakened by the sound of the side entrance door opening. He saw Yuugi slowly walking in. The stable boy smiled. "I didn't mean to wake you up. I just thought I'd bring you a treat."

He held two dinner rolls in his hands. He held one out to Atem, which he gladly took and chewed on quietly. "I think we'll like it here. Seto-san is so nice and Mokuba-kun is very kind too. The other workers are all good people. I think we're safe here. I'm glad he'll let us stay here."

Atem nickered quietly, agreeing. _'This is a wonderful place. It's too bad Seth can't be as nice as Seto.'_

"I hope the others will be all right. Isamu and the others, I mean." Yuugi sighed. "I wish I could make sure they'd be all right."

Atem pressed his nose against Yuugi's cheek. _'Don't be sad my sweet one. I'm sure they'll be fine.'_

Yuugi smiled and scratched under Atem's chin. "You know, sometimes I think you're human. You don't act like other horses do. You're special, Yami. You're really special."

He whinnied appreciatively. _'You're more wonderful then I, sweet one.'_

Yuugi sighed and stepped back. "I should get to bed. See you in the morning, Yami!"

He ran out of the stables happily after waving to the horse. Atem settled back into the hay. Tomorrow was going to be good, he was sure of it.


End file.
